Le miracle de Pâques
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: O/S de pascua. Al pequeño Edward no le gusta la pascua y Bella le mostrará que la fecha no es hecha solo de chocolate. TRADUCCIÓN


**Bienvenidas. Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, la historia es de Tatyperry, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

_**Le miracle de Pâques***_

La pequeña niña de expresivos ojos chocolate abrió una inmensa sonrisa al despertar y ver al tímido sol asomarse por entre las nubes. Aquello definitivamente no era algo común en la siempre lluviosa Forks. Sin dejar que la pereza la dominase, Isabella, o Bella como prefería ser llamada, corrió fuera de la cama, empujado las cobijas amontonadas a sus pies. Menos de cinco minutos después, ya estaba debidamente vestida y con los dientes cepillados, corriendo escaleras abajo.

―Cuidado, Bella, no quiero tener que llevarte al hospital en pleno domingo de Pascua, y tampoco vas a querer perderte de la búsqueda de huevos en _La Push_, ¿verdad? ―su papá, Charlie, advirtió al verla tan apresurada.

La niña siempre fue un imán para los peligros. Con siete años de edad ya estuvo en el hospital más veces que muchos adultos. A los dos años fue mordida por Seth, el perro del mejor amigo de su papá, Billy Black. A los tres, se cayó de un árbol que intentaba escalar y se fracturó un brazo. Algunos meses después tropezó con el tapete de la sala y se golpeó en la boca con la mesa del centro, partiéndose un diente. A los cuatro, se cayó de uno de los columpios del jardín infantil, hiriéndose una rodilla y necesitando cinco puntos de sutura en la herida. A los cinco, pateó el borde de la mesa, quebrándose un dedito. Charlie ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir telefonazos a su trabajo, avisándole que su hija sufrió algún accidente y que tuvo que ser llevada al hospital. Así como todos en el pequeño Hospital General de Forks, ya conocían a la pequeña.

―Perdón, papá ―dijo la niña, disminuyendo la velocidad al acercarse a su papá, que leía el periódico, sentado en su desgastado sillón, y quedando en la punta de sus pies para poderle dar un beso en la mejilla.

―No tienes por qué disculparte, hija. Solo no quiero que te lastimes, ¿okey? ―dijo él, pasando la mano por el cabello de la pequeña―. Ahora come tu cereal para que podamos irnos pronto. Billy ya llamó, avisando que Jacob está impaciente por tu llegada.

Charlie no necesitó decirlo dos veces. Controlándose para no correr, Bella fue hasta la cocina, agarrando la caja de cereal y la leche de la nevera se puso a comer silenciosamente, haciendo planes para la caza. Ese año ella sería la más experta y no dejaría que Jake agarrara más huevos que ella. Él simplemente se volvía insoportable cuando ganaba.

Pero a pesar de todo lo molesto que su amigo de cinco años pudiera ser ―que Bella, a veces de pura rabia lo llamaba un mocoso, aun no sabiendo bien lo que quería decir la palabra que Rachel, una de las hermanas mayores de Jacob, usaba con frecuencia―, a la pequeña niña le gustaba estar alrededor de él. Ellos se entendían con facilidad y Jake siempre sabía cómo animarla cuando estaba triste, pensando en el por qué su mamá Renée los abandonó a ella y a Charlie, cuando la niña tenía solo dos años de edad.

Pasaba un poco de las diez cuando llegaron a La Push. Esa era una tradición de Pascua. Todos los años los ancianos de la tribu escondían los huevos de chocolate por la playa y el sector, y los niños salían en busca de los huevos. Era una verdadera fiesta que solo acababa muy tarde, con todos en torno a una fogata, riendo y contando historias.

―¡No me vas a ganar este año, Jake! ―dijo la pequeña niña, con las manos en la cintura y una ceja alzada mientras se preparaba para comenzar a correr apenas el silbato sonara.

―¡Eso lo veremos, Bells! ―el chico, dos años menor, pero de la misma altura que la niña, respondió riendo―. Siempre dices eso y siempre soy quien termina con más chocolate.

―No es justo. Aún creo que te quedas espiando para ver dónde esconden los huevos.

―Me estás diciendo que hago trampa… trampa…

―¡Tramposo, Jacob! Y hum… tal vez ―dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior para contener la risa.

El silbato de partida para la caza de huevos sacó a los dos de la discusión y partieron en carrera en direcciones opuestas. Jacob hacia la playa y Bella hacia el bosque. La niña ya había conseguido colocar cinco huevitos en su cesta cuando oyó un ruido, como si alguien estuviese llorando un poco más adelante.

En puntitas de los pies, intentando al máximo no hacer ruido, Bella fue caminando en dirección al sonido. Normalmente tendría miedo. Recordaría a su papá diciéndole que el bosque era peligroso y que había muchos bichos allí, pero solo conseguía pensar en que alguien podría estar herido o perdido, y que necesitaba ayuda.

―Hola… ¿estás herido? ―Bella preguntó al detenerse cerca del niño sentado recostado en un árbol, sus rodillas junto al pecho y la cabeza apoyada en ellas.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―el niño de cabello de un color extraño, como broncíneo, preguntó, alzando la cabeza, mirando a la niña con una intensidad que casi la hace perder el equilibrio.

―Estaba buscando huevos de pascua cuando escuché un ruido y vine a ver qué era.

―La estúpida caza de huevos, claro ―murmuró bajo una respiración.

―¿No estás participando de la caza? ―preguntó Bella, pareciendo confundida.

―No. Nunca participo de esa caza idiota. Eso es cosa de niños ―dijo desde lo alto de sus ocho años y medio.

―Bien… soy una niña entonces… ―el silencio cayó sobre ellos y Bella ya estaba preparándose para regresar a buscar los huevos cuando se acordó del motivo por el que se había desviado de su camino y terminó ahí―. ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

―No estaba llorando ―respondió en un grito―. Los niños no lloran.

―Si lloran. Los más inteligentes, por lo menos. Ellos saben que llorar de vez en cuando puede hacerles bien.

El chico permaneció quieto, mirando a la pequeña morena frente a él. Estaba confundido, no sabía qué responder. Ella lo desarmó totalmente. Se veía bastante graciosa con la mano en la cintura, hablado como si supiera todo. Pero nunca se lo diría.

―Eres el hijo del Dr. Carlisle, ¿verdad? ―preguntó, cuando finalmente se acordó de dónde lo conocía. El Dr. Cullen tenía una foto de sus tres hijos en su consultorio del hospital.

―¿Conoces a mi papá?

―Sí. Siempre me atiende cuando me llevan al hospital.

―¿Y vas mucho allá?

Pudo ver a la niña sonrojándose, al mismo tiempo en que bajaba los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior. Al parecer la había puesto nerviosa, aunque no entendiendo mucho el por qué.

―Hum, bastante. Digamos que soy un poco patosa.

Edward soltó una sonora carcajada, lo que sorprendió a los dos en aquel momento.

―No deberías estar corriendo por el bosque entonces. Puedes lastimarte.

―¡Pero es la caza de huevos de Pascua! ―dijo ella, como si aquello lo explicara todo.

―¡Sí… lo sé! ―dijo bufando y Bella pudo percibir una sombra de tristeza nuevamente en sus ojos.

―¿Cómo te llamas? ―preguntó ella, dándose cuenta que hasta ese momento no se habían dicho sus nombres.

―Edward. ¿Y tú?

―Isabella. Pero puedes llamarme Bella ―respondió con una sonrisa―. Y entonces, Edward, ¿cuál es tu problema con la caza de huevos?

―¿Quién dice que tengo un problema con eso?

―¡Para mi está claro!

Edward permaneció quieto, con la mirada distante, todavía en el bosque. A su edad aún no era capaz de entender por qué él justamente tenía que tener esa alergia. Eso era tan injusto.

―¡No me gusta la pascua! ―respondió finalmente, aún sin enfrentar a la chica que, a esas alturas, ya estaba sentada frente a él.

―¿No te gusta la pascua? ―repitió en tono de pregunta ante la sorpresa. Sus ojos amplios solo podían significar que una segunda cabeza se estaba formando en Edward en ese momento.

―¡No! ―repitió simplemente.

―¿Pero a quién no le gusta el chocolate?

―No sé si me gusta o no. Nunca lo he comido. Soy alérgico.

―¿Alérgico al chocolate? ―En la voz de la niña Edward pudo notar toda la sorpresa, pero también una cierta tristeza.

―Sí. Por eso no me gusta la Pascua o la caza de huevos. Todos solo hablan de los huevos de Pascua y nunca pude obtener ninguno.

Bella pasó varios segundos analizando al chico frente a ella. Pensando en cuánto amaba poder comer chocolates sin detenerse durante la Pascua y cómo se sentiría si fuese como Edward, alérgico a eso. Pero no se permitió sentir pena de él. Ella sabía cómo era de malo recibir ese tipo de mirada, como ella estaba acostumbrada a recibir cuando alguien por algún motivo hablaba de su mamá.

―¿Pero sabes? La Pascua no es solo de chocolate, Edward.

―¿Ah, no? ―preguntó escéptico.

―No. Es estar con los amigos, con la familia. La caza de huevos es solo una parte. Después todos se reúnen en la playa, donde los ancianos cuentan historias de la tribu de ellos, la gente come, canta, baila. E incluso la caza, es como las escondidillas, donde los huevos se esconden ―Bella explicó en su ingenuidad infantil―. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Estoy segura de que te vas a divertir ―completó, poniéndose de pié y extendiendo la mano para él.

Edward observó la mano extendida hacia él por algunos momentos. ¿Qué tenía que perder? La verdad, era su oportunidad de hacer algún amigo. Él no tenía amigos en la escuela, era muy tímido para eso. Esa chica que salió de la nada le estaba dando una oportunidad. Sin pensarlo dos veces agarró su mano, comenzando a correr junto a ella.

Los dos corrieron juntos por un buen tiempo y Edward se divirtió mucho viendo que la niña no mentía al decir que era torpe. Él le ayudó a encontrar algunos huevos y rió, realmente encontrando gracioso al ver a la pequeña, toda cubierta, corriendo en dirección al mar y terminó por no contenerse y la siguió.

Realmente se divirtió. No podía imaginar que esas personas de la reserva tuviesen tantas historias fantásticas que contar; su papá siempre hablaba de ellos con admiración cuando iba a hacer alguna consulta ahí. Ahora entendía el por qué.

El único momento tenso para Edward fue cuando un niño se acercó a Bella, vanagloriándose por haber conseguido mucho más chocolate que ella. Pero como hizo algunas veces con él, la chica lo dejó desconcertado.

―¿Conseguiste más chocolate, Jake? Buen provecho. ¡Yo gané un nuevo amigo! ―dijo ella, alzando la nariz, con cara de desinterés hacia el chocolate que el niño le mostraba todo orgulloso.

Edward sintió algo diferente por dentro. Una sensación buena. Ella lo había llamado amigo. ¡Él nunca había probado el chocolate, pero sabía que esa sensación era mucho mejor que el dulce!

―Gracias por todo, Bella ―dijo Edward cuando su mamá lo llamó para irse―. Me divertí mucho.

―¡Yo también, Edward! ―dijo sonriendo.

―Pero me siento culpable. Conseguiste poco chocolate por culpa del tiempo que pasaste conversando conmigo ―dijo él mirando la cesta con el nombre de la niña.

―No importa. Como dije, Pascua no es solo de chocolate.

El chico sonrió una vez más antes de correr hasta su mamá, que ya lo esperaba al lado del carro.

Bella y Charlie tampoco demoraron mucho más para irse. La chica estaba cansada y aún tenía algunas tareas que hacer para la mañana siguiente antes de irse a la escuela.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente la primera cosa que Bella vio fue una cesta al lado de su cama. Curiosa, se sentó rápidamente, halando el objeto al centro de su cama. Dentro había un conejo de peluche y varios huevos de chocolate de diversos tamaños. Estaba tan asombrada con todo eso que casi se olvida de la tarjeta colgada en una de las orejas del conejo, donde del lado de fuera del envoltorio podía ver su nombre. Con cuidado para no rasgarlo abrió el envoltorio, sonriendo ampliamente al leer el mensaje que ahí contenía.

_Amiga Bella,_

_Gracias por haber sido mi milagro de Pascua y haberme mostrado que con un amigo de lado podemos volver cualquier día especial. ¡Te envío este regalo para sellar nuestra amistad para siempre!_

_Tu amigo,_

_Edward_

* * *

***Milagro de Pascua**

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí llega *.* espero les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo.**

**Me estaba olvidando de la Pascua jaja como le decía a una querida amiga, eso me pasa por no ser una católica practicante. Pero aquí lo tienen, mi presente de Pascua :3 Espero con ansias sus comentarios.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


End file.
